The objectives of this conference are the following: (a) to bring together a group of investigators who have contributed consistently to areas related to salt appetite in animals and man so that the sharing of concepts and ideas may be to the mutual benefit of all; (b) to highlight important problems critical directions for further study and development; (c) to focus attention and concern on an important but neglected area of investigation and exploration, and (d) to publish the results of the symposium in book form so that others direclty or peripherally interested in this subject area will have access to the information. The conference will be organized on a multidisciplinary basis so that a cross-fertilization of ideas and information in the broad area of control of salt intake can occur. The information gained from the conference should be of importance to a broad range of individuals including practitioners and scientists in medicine, chemistry, sensory physiology, ethology, food technology and the behavioral sciences.